Victims
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Sasuke never hesitated when it came to murdering but for the 1st time he finds himself with doubts and it's all because his new target is Sakura Haruno, a childhood friend and his ex-girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Naruto world! How are you? Though I've been reading so many SasuSaku stories it feels weird writing one. I hope you all like this though and that it turns out better than my last story! Enjoy!**

"Victims"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

Romance

Rated T

Summary: Sasuke never hesitated about murdering but for the 1st time he's having doubts and it's all because his new target is Sakura Haruno, a childhood friend and his ex-girlfriend.

(Do NOT Own Naruto)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Mission<p>

"Yo! Hot stuff! Bring us more beer! And make it snappy!" Suigetsu shouted at the blonde who was cleaning the table 10 feet away from theirs. She smiled and walked away.

Suigetsu smirked and leaned back on the chair. "This is the life: Killing people for fun, drinking illegally, and no one doing a fuck about it. Don't you guys agree?"

But there was no response from any of his teammates.

Juugo, who sat at his left, only stared at the drink in his hand, clearly thinking. Karin, across from Suigetsu, was trying to look sexy for their team leader. But the Uchiha ignored her and continued to think.

Suigetsu snorted. "You guys are lame."

"So Sasuke-kun, we've killed our 99 person tonight. Maybe we should celebrate in my bedroom…" Karin suggested as she decided to rest her head on his shoulder and run a finger on top of his chest.

He grabbed her hand quickly and held it so tightly that Karin winced. Sasuke looked down at her in pure annoyance. "Don't ever do that again." No threat needed to be followed; the venom in his voice and the glare he was giving her was worse than a vocal warning.

She lifted her head up from his shoulder as he released her hand. She quickly placed it on her other hand, holding it. She pouted and looked up at him. _'Sasuke Uchiha… I swear you WILL be mine…' _

Suigetsu laughed. "You screwed up big time Karin!"

The redhead glared at him. "Mind your own fuck'n business Suigetsu!"

"I would if you weren't so cocky about asking him to have sex with you right in front of us! Did you honestly think he would say yes? Is that how arrogant you are?"

Karin flushed in embarrassment and rage, ignoring the blonde woman who placed their drinks on their table. The group continued to ignore her as she left.

"Suigetsu you son of a-!"

"Who do you think our new target is?" Juugo inquired, mostly to stop their arguing. "Most of them where politicians or some other type of wealthy person."

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke interrupted, placing his chin on top of the back of his hands. "All that matters is the sooner we kill him, the sooner we enter S.O.U.N.D"

"I'm glad you think that way Sasuke."

Suigetsu choked on his beer and started to cough. The other three looked calmly at their expected guest.

Suigetsu glared at the man with glasses. However, Kabuto only smirked. "Don't look too surprised Suigetsu. After all, I'm the reason why you are here."

"Who's our next target Kabuto?" The Uchiha demanded, his eyes narrowing when he saw Kabato smirk.

"Always so eager, ay Uchiha?" But the messenger sat down by Suigetsu so he may sit across from Sasuke. He had a confident smile on his face. "I hope you're ready for this…"

Kabuto tossed the file, open, on the center of the table. All had surprised looks on their faces but each for different reasons.

"Is that…pink hair?" Karin asked in disgust.

"She's soooooooo…pretty…" Suigetsu frowned. "It's a shame she's the next one to die."

"Yes…quite a shame. Isn't that right Sasuke?" Kabuto said with an 'innocent' smile on his face. Sasuke's team members looked at their leader in surprise and were shocked when he had an angry expression.

'_Interesting reaction…' _The SOUND member thought. "Is something the matter Sasuke?"

"Why her?" The black haired 18 year old demanded, still angry.

"Tsk, tsk, don't be so angry. Besides, I thought you were over her." Kabuto added.

"You KNOW her Sasuke!" Karin asked with jealousy in her voice.

"Should I tell them? Or would you like to do the honor?" The SOUND member inquired. But Sasuke only glared at him. Kabuto smirked. "Why…she's his ex-girlfriend."

"WHAT?" Karin yelled, making some people turn over to look at them. But she could care less._ 'How was THAT piece of shit able to get Sasuke but not me! This has to be a trick!'_

"No joke?" Suigetsu asked in disbelief. _'And all this time I thought you were gay…'_

"You never answered Sasuke's question…" Juugo added, directly to Kabuto.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "This team had never asked why before so why does it matter now?"

"Just answer the question." The Uchiha said.

But he didn't. "I'll tell you right after this mission is complete. Right now, focus on getting it done. Unless…you can't."

But Sasuke didn't say anything.

Kabuto sighed. "Such a shame…99 deaths about to go to waste. And all for a girl? Are you really going to throw away everything you've worked so hard on just for one little girl from the past?"

The raven haired male narrowed his eyes, and said. "I'll do it."

Kabuto smirked. "Good. Now we can get started."

He pushed the picture aside and when straight to her profile. "Her name is Sakura Haruno"

(Scene Change)

"Ino relax! I'll be there in two days...I know you want to shop right now but I can't go just yet….because I need new body guards…Ahhh I'd rather not talk about it now…...I'll tell you all about it when I get there k…Ok I have to go now. See you in a few days. Bye." Sakura sighed as she hung up the phone, plopping on the couch. She rubbed her temple together, slightly annoyed. '_Damn it Ino-pig, you gave me a headache…' _

She heard laughing and rose from her seat on the couch. She walked up to the glass scene door, opening it before stepping out to her porch. She inhaled the sweet beach air and opened her eyes. From the fourth story of her beach house, she could see all the people enjoying themselves on the beach. Shouts and cries of children could be heard and she realized that the laughing had come from a couple who were walking underneath her porch.

The man had long black hair, which made her sadden._ 'There I go again…missing him…'_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Next thing she knew, someone was hugging her from behind. Her eyebrow twitched when she realized who had scared her and was embracing her as if nothing happened.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, and people from the beach looked towards the direction of the beach house.

(Scene Change)

A poor blonde was sitting on couch with an enormous bruise on his cheek and two giant bumps on his head.

"Why do you have to hit me so hard Sakura-chan!" Naruto muttered, despite the pain he was feeling.

"And why do you have to keep hugging me!" Sakura countered as she entered her living room with two ice cream cones in her hands.

"I've known you for years! I thought I would at least be able to hug a friend I've known for years!"

"Ahhh Shut up and eat your ice cream!" The pink haired girl said as she handed him the chocolate flavored ice cream.

All the bumps disappeared as Naruto cheered. "Yay!" Then he bit into the treat, making it smear all over his face.

Sakura smiled softly._ 'Idiot…'_

"Ready to visit Ino?" Naruto asked through his mouth full of ice cream.

"Yeah. She wants me to leave already so we can start shopping but I told her I can't leave until I get new body guards."

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "Those punks finally got fired?"

Sakura sighed, disturbed. "Yeah… I caught them stealing some of my jewels and bras and panties…I never knew they were such perverts. But then again, I should have realized the correlation between having new body guards and my undergarments disappearing for the 1st time."

Naruto glared at the coffee table. "Who knows what else they could have done if they were still around."

"I know right. Let's be thankful they're gone."

"They're the ones who should be thankful! If it wasn't for your dad firing them I would have seriously kicked their asses! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up doing an uppercut.

The green eyed girl sweatdropped. "Yeah right."

Naruto frowned, having his own sweatdrop. "You don't believe in me, do you?"

Sakura smiled softly. "In a one on one battle, I think you can beat any guy that comes your way. However in a 6 on 1, especially against trained professors, I gots my doubts."

The blonde frowned and closed his eyes, making a funny face. "Thanks Sakura…"

"Maybe if you go to the gym and do some professional fighting I'll sorta have faith in you…"

"I'll show you Sakura!" Naruto said as he straightened himself up, smiling. "One day I'll have a huge fight, like 10 to 1 and I'll still win! I might not be as buff as those wrestlers on TV or a math genius from school but I do have street skills that will get me out of any trouble. Believe it!"

The female could only smile softly at his words. She knew that once this knucklehead put his mind on something he'll never back down until he accomplished it. '_I guess that's one of his good qualities…_' She joked.

Before she could add anymore, the blonde began walking to the chimney but it wasn't the fireplace that had caught his attention. She knew this once he picked up a photo frame that rested onto of the shelf of the fireplace. Sakura saddened, her expression matching his.

"You miss him…don't you?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Sakura answered in the same tone.

The blonde cracked a broken smile. "I do too…"

(Scene Change)

"_Recently, Gaku Haruno fired all four of his adopted daughter's bodyguards. It seems that they had installed video cameras in her bedroom and bathroom, and were sending these videos to their prevented friends. That and they had stolen some of her jewels and undergarments. He needed to find new body guards fast because Sakura Haruno is going on a trip to visit Gaku Haruno's blood related daughter, Ino Yamanaka. Luckily I was able to hack into all his accounts and switch the names of the original bodyguards into yours. First step of this mission is to earn Sakura Haruno's trust. I don't know whether having Sasuke there will help or delay this task but either way it has to be done. Once you have completed the first step, expect to receive an envelope with your name on it. The rest of the instructions will be on it. There will be no problems, right Sasuke?"_

The Uchiha walked down the hotel hallway along with the rest of his teammates as he thought back on Kabuto's words.

"What's wrong Karin? Jealous someone got to Sasuke first?" Suigetsu smirked.

"Why should I be jealous of that! She's an EX! I won't be one when I start dating Sasuke!" Karin said proudly.

"You won't even get the chance to BE a girlfriend!" The blue/white haired male countered.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SUIGETSU!" The redhead shrieked.

"I never knew you had an ex-girlfriend Sasuke." Jugo said, talking to their teammate rather than forgetting he was there.

"And I didn't expect you too!" Suigetsu added as he held Karin back with one hand. "So who broke up with who?"

"Sasuke OBVIOUSLY broke up with what's her face? Such a stupid question!" The girl with glasses complained.

They reached Sasuke's room first. They expected him to enter without saying a word as he usually did. Instead he turned around and said something that left them standing with shocked faces, even when a door was slammed in their faces.

"We never broke up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wait…how could she be an ex….if they never-? LOL well as confusing as it may be you'll have to continue reading to find out! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry for any mistakes or OOCs. If its not rude to ask, I want at least 7 reviews before continuing! Please! Anyways, enough begging- Enjoy your summer everyone! **

**Your Friend**

**Dark Shining Light**

**P.S. If you're in California whose going to the Anime Expo? I hope to see you there! =D**


	2. Reunions

**A/N: (surprised as she looks at the computer screen) wow! I wasn't expecting so many reviews! Thanks a lot guys! Oh! And hi! ^^**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I was so happy when I saw how many reviews and favorite story alerts I had gotten. So thanks for those who favored my story and left me reviews!**

**You guys might be mad since I updated like 20 days later. I'm sorry, it should have been sooner!**

**Without a further of due, chapter 2! YAY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura? Sakura!" The 8 year old boy called out, avoiding being hit by one of the older boys who just ran by. He leaned against the pole attached to the jungle gym for support.<em>

"_Up here Sasuke!" _

_He looked up at the slide, noticing the pink haired girl who was about to slide down with a smile on her face_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Reunions<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched with little interest outside his window, ignoring Suigetsu flip the channels on the flat screen television in their limousine.<p>

"Look guys! I'm on channel 425 and none of the channels have repeated yet!" Suigetsu said with a giant grin on his face.

"Oh joy…" Karin said plainly as she put on her mascara, obviously not caring what he was saying.

Suigetsu glared at her. "Kill joy…" He muttered. He looked over at his quiet companion. "Jugo! Back me up! Isn't this a sweet ride?"

The tallest member shrugged. "Yeah but I don't like the suits." He said, looking down at his clothing.

"Ahhhh don't be shy! Karin, tell him he looks sexy!" The silver haired hair male barked.

"No." She said quickly as she did her other eye.

"I bet you would if it was Sasuke. I'm surprised you're not clinging on to him."

"We're on an assassination. I must focus on my mission." She answered while still looking in the mirror.

Suigetsu snorted. "Translation- kill the bitch who stole Sasuke from me first."

Karin glared. "SHUT THE FUCK UP SUIGETSU!"

Jugo interrupted their arguing with a small. "Sasuke."

The other three members looked at him but Jugo continued to look at Sasuke. "Can you do this? Kill her I mean…"

"Of course he can!" Karin answered instead while putting on her glasses. "She means nothing to him-"

"He was talking to Sasuke retard!" Suigetsu yelled at Karin before turning to their leader. "But Jugo's right. She IS an ex or something like that. Would you prefer if one of us did it instead?"

'_I would gladly do it.'_ The redheaded female thought.

The Uchiha narrowed his gaze at his companions. "I am not weak. I can do this without your counseling. I no longer have a connection with her or anyone else from my past so bother worrying about me. Just focus on the mission."

Karin smirked. "Told you."

(Scene Change)

"Seriously! I'm getting new bodyguards already?" The pink haired girl said through the telephone as she balanced it on her shoulder while pouring herself cereal.

"_Yes my dear. I employed new bodyguards a few days ago and they will be arriving this afternoon. Don't worry: I'll be there to greet them at the door, that way I could tell if it's them."_

"Will they be here on time though? My flight leaves around 6 so we have to leave around 3 to make onto the airport."

"_Yes. They will be arriving at 2pm."_

"Thanks Daddy!"

"_No problem sweetheart. I'll be home around 1 o' clock. Now my meeting is about to begin. I'll talk to you later sweetheart. Love you."_

The female giggled as she poured the milk. "Love you too dad."

The little 'click' was heard and she knew her father was off. She placed her cell phone down and sat down on the kitchen chair. She grabbed her spoon and took a bite. It was quiet so the female grabbed the control to the kitchen television and turned it on.

"_In other news, the body of Miss Haruna, the president of the fresh vegetables cooperation, was found in a residential pond near the city of Kirigakure. 5 months ago her absence was a disappearance and now with her deceased body found, the police call it murder. They have yet gathered enough information to have any suspects and are unsure if this is the same unmasked murderer who assassinated her father 2 years ago."_

Sakura turned off the television, depressed so she started to play with her food instead. She simply dragged her spoon in the cereal bowl as she thought back on what the news reporter stated. _'Poor Haruna. First her father and now her. She was young; she didn't deserve to die so soon.'_

(Scene Change)

Sasuke tightened his eyes tightly, trying to push away this strange feeling overcoming him as another image appeared in his head. It was a good thing that the limo driver had stopped at a gasoline station, making Suigetsu and Karin jump out of the car for snacks. Jugo had followed, feeling hungry.

"_Sasuke…are you ok?" A pink haired teen asked with a concerned looking gaze._

'_Get out of my head!'_ He commanded, almost growling. _'You mean nothing to me now!'_

"_You're so annoying…"_ His past words echoed in his head before the next image reappeared, showing the same 14 year old girl giggle. She said, _"You better get used to me then cause we're going to be together forever."_

"Forever…" Sasuke muttered unconsciously, putting his hands over his face. Moments of silence proceeded as he toned out the honking of cars and the chattering of families outside his window

(Scene Change)

"He can't do it…" Jugo stated as he grabbed a bag of chips.

"Can't do what? And who?" Suigetsu inquired as he grabbed a donut.

"Sasuke. He says he can but I know better."

"I think you're trip' in. Did he see how serious he was in the limo?" The silver/blue haired male asked as he searched for another treat.

"That and how dazed he looked." Jugo countered, now standing next to his teammate as he grabbed a jelly filled donut. "He looked like he was trying to reassure himself more than us."

"Seriously? Now I know you're making this up. You know Sasuke's a killer and has never failed to murder anyone."

"They meant nothing to him before." The redhead male stated. "When someone's your girlfriend, doesn't it mean that she's someone special?"

"THAT or maybe he was a player. Have you ever thought about that?" Suigetsu added.

The taller man sighed. "Either way, I'll go talk to him." Suddenly, he remembered something. "By the way, have you seen Karin?"

(Scene Change)

The limousine door opened and Sasuke lifted up his head, glaring at the person who entered. However, Karin pretended not to notice.

She slid in, sitting next to him. The female removed her glasses and as she gave him a 'sexy' smile. "Hello Sasuke."

He was about to growl at her when an idea formed in his head, making him smirk. "Karin…" He purred as the female blushed.

The Uchiha stood up straight, looking down at her. She gaped at him, feeling excited. _'Finally…'_

He brushed some hair off her face and smiled coldly. "Do you love me?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

The male's smirk increased. "Prove it…" He muttered. The girl placed her hands on his chest and dipped her lips onto his. They both closed their eyes but only one pair tightened in displeasure.

'_They're nothing like hers.' _He thought unconsciously. His eyes snapped open when he realized what he had thought and pulled away.

Karin, not feeling his lips anymore, opened her eyes and pouted. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke turned to her, glaring in hatred as the redhead flinched, shocked as his sudden attitude. The male continued to glare in frustration. _'Stupid bitch.' _He thought. _'She was suppose to make me forget about my left over feelings. Instead she made me think about her more!'_

"Sasuke…" She muttered in hurt and concern.

The Uchiha glazed at her, his eyes widening when a brief image of Sakura looking at him the same way appeared before the redhead reappeared.

"Get away from me!" He muttered, more towards himself.

The female however didn't back away. "No! I know you love me! That's why you wanted me to kiss you! Damn it Sasuke you want me!"

The car door opened, making Karin looked over as Sasuke held his head in frustration. Jugo looked concerned for Sasuke but Suigetsu looked annoyed as turned to look at the girl. "Damn it Karin! What did you do?"

(Scene Change)

"Dad!" Sakura cheered as rushed down the stairs and into her father's arms. The chubby man chuckled but hugged his adopted daughter. "How was your day sweetheart?"

"Alright I guess. I hung out with Naruto but that's about it." She said as she and her father walked into the living with a bodyguard walking behind them while the rest stayed outside. The pink haired girl smiled, looking over shoulder. "Hi Kakashi-sensei!"

The man smiled through his mask. "Hello Sakura. Is Naruto still here?"

"He went out to buy us some ramen." She sighed. "Seriously in this heat and he still wants something hot."

Her father released a breath of relief while the white haired man chuckled. "That's Konoha's number 1 knucklehead for you. Has he mentioned Iruka by any chance?"

Sakura and her father sat down as she answered his question. "Well he said he talked to him this morning and that Iruka is surviving teaching the summer school kids."

"That's good to know." Kakashi stated.

"So where are you going first?" Mr. Haruno asked his daughter. "For your flight I mean. You still have a month before school starts and my little girl becomes a high school senior."

The teenager grinned. "It's an academy dad so I don't know if that counts. But anyways, first I'm going to see Ino, who is visiting Temari in Suna. I'll hang out with them for a bit, like for two weeks, before Ino and I have to head back to Konoha."

"So much traveling for girls who aren't even 18 yet. Are you sure you'll be alright? Even with the new bodyguards?"

Sakura smiled reassuringly at her father. "I'll be ok Dad. I promise."

(Scene Change)

The limousine pulled up to their destination, and the first member to come out was the one who gave a small whistle. "Oh baby, look at that house!" Suigetsu exclaimed as Jugo came beside him. "And it's only a breach house too!"

"Yes. Yes. Very interesting." Karin said sarcastically. "Anyways, when do we meet our next vi-"

"Client." Sasuke finished, narrowing his eyes at the redheaded girl. The woman looked at him before realizing that there were guards within hearing range on the house porch. She mentally cursed herself for almost slipping out an important detail.

The door to the beach house opened and new guards came to greet them, though the ones by the door continue to look at them with suspicious eyes.

However, a man with white hair approached them first with a smile.

"Well well well if it isn't my old favorite student…" He said.

Sasuke cracked a small grin. "Kakashi sensei, what a surprise."

"What a surprise indeed. It's not everyday that one of Konaha academy's dropout students becomes a bodyguard."

"What can I say, fate is twisted." The Uchiha concluded as the older man narrowed his eyes _slightly_. "Yes, it can be. So who are your friends Sasuke?"

"My team members: Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo."

"Pleasure to meet you all." The older bodyguard said.

"Like wise." Karin stated. Suigetsu and Jugo nodded.

"I guess we should be going now. Sakura has a plane to catch at 6 so we best be on our way." The white haired man stated as he led the way. They entered the large house, Sasuke behind Kakashi, Suigetsu and Karin behind him, Jugo behind them, and the 2nd guard who had come out behind him. As they walked, the black haired boy couldn't help but to curse internally. _'Damn Kabuto, He forgot to mention Kakashi Hatake would be here. That, or he intentionally left out that detail. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.'_

They entered the living room, where Mr. Haruno was sitting down on the couch surrounded by six other guards.

The man in the middle grinned. "Welcome. How do you like my house so far?"

"It's awesome!" Suigetsu exclaimed before earning an elbow to the stomach by Karin. He glared at her, who ignored his gaze.

Haruno looked at the black haired boy. "Ahhh Sasuke Uchiha. So you're the infamous boy my daughter talked about."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Infamous, sir?"

The older man chuckled. "Yes. Infamous. You're the brat who left my daughter. I'm surprised you even bothered to show your face around here."

"With all due respect sir, if you despise me so much, why would you hire me to take care of your daughter?" Sasuke countered, then stopping when he realized what he had done. He instantly regretted it. Questioning Mr. Haruno could have him and his team fired, ruining their mission before they had the chance to start. Plus he wouldn't have the opportunity to make for it if Haruno realized that he hadn't hired them, and that Kabuto had switched their names.

Mr. Haruno rose up, and walked to Sasuke. Kakashi looked at them with curiousity while the rest of Sasuke's group looked worried (Suigetsu looked amused). The 18 year old teenager had to look down since Sakura's father was shorter than him.

"You do really want to know Mr. Uchiha?" The man asked while Sasuke remained quiet. "It's because Sakura and her friends still believed in you. They thought you would come back and there you were, on that list, an applicant to protect my daughter. What better way to have you back with them then to make you seem like a knight ready to protect the princess of their castle. So don't get too cocky Mr. Uchiha. I only did it for them." Mr. Haruno concluded before walking away from him, leaving Sasuke speechless for a brief moment. The other members were surprised about what they heard, more curious about Sasuke's past than ever before.

The guards walked behind the man, including Kakashi. But before he left, the business man turned around once more. "One more thing Mr. Uchiha; you've changed but that's only because you've been forcing yourself too. However, you haven't changed that much. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad. But be warned, hurt my daughter again and I'll make sure you wished you hadn't come to see her." Then he smiled roughly. "Make yourself at home. Sakura should be down in a minute."

He left the living room and only Kakashi stood behind. He smiled but the 18 year old Uchiha knew it was forced. "Nice seeing you again Sasuke." He said before following his boss.

There was a silence before Karin decided to break it. "What was THAT all about?"

Sasuke glared at her. "None of your concern."

The girl with glasses looked frustrated though. "NONE OF MINE CONCERN? Sasuke we've been a team for almost 3 years! 3 YEARS! And all I know about you is that you have an ex-girlfriend and apparently did something to hurt your friends! And I learned about this just a few days ago!" She continued, not noticing that Sasuke was looking around the room. "That DEFINITELY proves how much you trust us! HOW MUCH YOU TRUST ME!"

Sasuke walked over to a corner, turning his back to it before facing the angry female. "Shut up Karin! If you haven't noticed there are video cameras step up. They can read lips and currently I'm blocking the view of one."

This made the female be quiet before Suigetsu laughed. "Yeah Karin! Lighten up! Oh look! Pictures!"

Sasuke ignored him, still frustrated with Karin's behavior. At least anger keep an unwanted excited feeling from re-entering his body, one that was within him when the limousine parked in front of the house.

The silver/blue haired teen walked over to the chimney, looking over at the three pictures that were on the wood upon the chimney. He glazed at the first two, smiling before his eyes widen in shock at the third picture. "No way!" He exclaimed. "Guys! Look over here!"

Jugo lifted up his head and walked over to the male with the other redhead following. Both were surprised when they saw the picture. "Sasuke, I didn't know you were in Karate." Suigetsu said as the redheads continue to stare; one of them though would be having a mood swing, unable to decide if she was angry or loving.

This made the team leader look at them in annoyance but underneath he was truly curious about what they were staring at. The Uchiha walked over to them, taking the offered photo from Jugo. They watched as his shocked eyes slightly softened to almost an admiring gaze. It was the photo that the photographer took before Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura entered their first karate tournament.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were in the photo wearing Karate uniforms and matching headbands that had the symbol of a leaf in the middle. Sasuke was between Naruto and Sakura with Kakashi behind Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto (on the left) was giving a very confident smirk while he adjusted his leaf headband. Kakashi continued to wear his mask but everyone could tell he was smiling as he looked at the camera, holding a little orange book that had the image of a woman running away from man. Sakura was sticking out her tongue while winking; one of her hands was on her forehead as if she was saluting someone. Her other arm was linked with Sasuke's, holding hands.

But Sasuke knew why they were so surprised; it wasn't the fact that he was in this photo. It was how he WAS in the photo. It was clear that he was holding Sakura's hand tightly as Naruto covered his other arm. His expression was with a bright smile and soft onyx colored eyes, still visible though his bangs covered half his eyes. He was _happy_; a way that his teammates had never seen him before, not in the 3 years they've been with him.

"I was 15." He said, startling his team. But he didn't say more. It was mostly towards him.

"_We can do this teme"_ A smiling blond said with a thumb up. _"Sasuke kun we did it!" _A girl said, jumping up and down with her eyes closed, swinging her fists in front of her chest.

'_I shouldn't have come.'_ Sasuke should have realized this the moment he was in the gasoline station. Being in this environment was bringing up unwanted memories that he tried to throw out years ago. In here, near them, he was unconsciously digging up emotions he got rid of when he met him. The Uchiha was turning weak; he was feeling again...feeling human…

_'No!'_ His mind was taking over his heart. A dark part of him was trying to unleash itself back into him. _'Complete this…and you'll be complete…'_

He walked up to the wooden board above the chimney, placing the photo back on top. But his hand remained on it, hesitating. All else seemed forgotten, even his team, who was looking at him with emotionless eyes.

He closed his onyx colored orbs, placing the photo face down before reopening them with a blank stare.

"SAKURA CHAN!"

All four looked back, shocked to see a blonde entering with two bowls of ramen. He closed the door with a smile, still unaware of the strangers in the room. "SAKURA CHAN! I BROUGHT US-"

Naruto stopped in mid-sentence, realizing that there were people he never met in the room. "Who are you?" He yelled.

"You're the guy from the photo." Suigetsu stated.

"Huh? Do I know you?" The blonde asked with a question mark.

"No." A different person asked, making the 17 year old look pass the three strangers. "But you know me."

Naruto looked shocked, dropping his bowls of ramen in slow motion. "Sa-Sasuke?"

Karin and Jugo looked back and forth while Suigetsu had a big amused expression. "This is getting _good_…"

The younger teen walked up to the Uchiha, still shocked while Sasuke continued to smirk. They were now face to face, with their same expressions.

/SMACK/

Now Sasuke had a look of disbelief, his eyes completely huge after that hit Naruto gave him across the head. It was very similar to the ones Sakura gave Naruto with her fist on top of the blonde's head.

Jugo was shocked, Suigetsu broke into laughter and Karin looked irritated.

"How DARE you do that to Sasuke-kun!" She yelled. But for once the blonde paid no attention to a screeching girl.

"What the hell dobe?" The black haired teen complained with a glare.

But Naruto glared back. "What do you mean what the hell? You deserved that for leaving us 3 years ago stupid teme!"

The Uchiha looked down with a snarl, noticing that Naruto was still shorter than him but by an inch. But his snarl turned into a clam expression. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Realization hit the 17 year old like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened and for once he as speechless. But it was only for a moment. "You're right." He broke into a goofy smile. "And it's good to have you back!"

Naruto was so strange; he was determined with serious issues but was a complete goof ball when it came to everything else. He was too forgiving; the older boy had betrayed him and what did the blond do? He forgave him.

"So what are you doing here anyways? You're gone for years and then you suddenly come back to Sakura-chan's beach house, dressed up in a suit…" Naruto gasped while he looked surprised; this confused Sasuke because he had no idea what gave his friend this look. But Karin looked annoyed with her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes. _'Finally he gets it…'_

"Don't tell me…YOU PLAN ON PROPOSING TO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

The made the three in the background crash to the floor, anime style. Sasuke looked annoyed at the blonde's behavior.

"What?" The female shrieked but Naruto continued rambling on. "This is so awesome teme! You and Sakura finally ending up together! I call being the best man! Promise me teme that I'll be the best man! Please!" He begged.

"Naruto…" Sasuke tried to interrupt with a clench jaw, frustrated.

"I expect Sakura to have at least 3 kids. I think two boys and 1 girl should be enough. You know what would be funny? If one of the boys had pink hair; that would be hilarious! Well hurry up teme, I want to be an uncle!"

Suigetsu looked at them with a weird expression. _'They're related?' _

"ENOUGH!" Karin yelled in a furious tone. All the men turned to look at her. Team Snake already knew why she was angry. She marched over to Sakura' friend while Naruto looked at her in pure confusion. "Listen here! First of all, Sasuke didn't come to propose to that girl! I don't know where you would get such a _stupid_ idea! Second, we're Sakura's new bodyguards so get it through your head that he's not here to make friends! And third-" The redhead walked up to Sasuke and linked arms with him. "I'm Sasuke's girlfriend!"

Surprised to disappointment was the turn on Naruto's face. He looked down slightly, not smiling anymore. "Oh…congratulations then teme."

Sasuke denied the guilt that was trying to enter him as he watched his best friend. He had nothing to be guilty of.

The white haired teen snorted. "Don't take her seriously kid. She's his self proclaimed girlfriend." Jugo nodded in agreement.

Naruto's face brightened again while the female glared at her teammates. "SERIOUSLY?"

"NARUTO! ARE YOU BOTHERING THE BODYGUARDS?" A new voice entered as they heard the floor above them being walked on. They heard steps coming down the stairs before they knew it, a small pink haired girl was on the bottom of the stairs. "Naruto I told you too….." She stopped speaking, noticing a black haired man that she thought would never see again.

Sasuke smirked, finding her reaction amusing.

The 17 year old girl gulped slightly, whispering his name "Sa-sasuke kun?"

His expression stayed the same. "Hn"

She didn't know what had overcome her; one second she was staring at her long lost boyfriend and the next she was running to him. Her arms wrapped themselves around torso, hugging him, and surprising Sasuke himself.

He looked down, not expecting to find her so…tiny. She was much smaller than him than when he last remembered. It was possibly because he had grown much more in the past 3 years. The girl barely reached the top of his collar bone and she felt so fragile; just feeling her small arms go around him made him realize how much stronger he was.

He didn't know how to react to her embrace. He was confused; so many emotions were resurfacing at the same time. Shock, anger, sadness, and…happiness.

"Sasuke-kun…" She muttered against his chest. He felt something warm and wet and realized that she was crying.

He sighed softly and slowly returned her embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the ending is lame. I hope everyone enjoyed it though. I don't know when I'll be updating again since college is coming up and I have to prepare. Plus I have other stories to work on and laziness is trying to take over! LOL but don't worry, I'm planning on working a new SasuSaku one-shot. Hopefully you guys like it!**

**Thanks again for those who had reviewed and favorited my story; couldn't have done this without you. I'll try to update ASAP!**

**Please review! I love seeing what you guys have to say about my story, what you guys liked, what I have to work on or what I did well, etc. **

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
